Alcohol
and beyond.}} Alcohol (as with most drinks) is a consumable item that can be procured either through adventuring or a vendor. Unlike other drinks, it does not restore mana. (But see Kungaloosh.) It shares global cooldown with other drinks despite this. Depending on type, alcohol will also occasionally give benefits such as Well Fed. For the most part, alcohol is used purely for recreation (as in real life). If you drink enough alcohol, you will first become "tipsy", then "drunk", and finally "completely smashed"; after enough alcohol, you will vomit. As you continue to drink, other effects will set in to simulate real life drunkenness. While there are many common alcohols, there are also a number of exotic drinks to be had — which this list tries to compile. Effects As of Patch 2.3, when you become tipsy, drunk, or completely smashed, the game will announce what you were drinking at the time. The effects of alcohol are generally mild and don't set in early, though effects like blurred vision depend heavily on what your computer's video quality. At first, you will become tipsy. For the most part, being tipsy will not affect you much. Slight vision blurring or unintentional turning may occur. Continuing to drink while tipsy will make you drunk. As of Patch 4.0.1, the video effects simulating blurred vision are native to the client and can no longer be bypassed by lowering the video settings due to the absence of the full screen glow effect option. See tipsy for more information. Being drunk will cause heavier vision blurring and more movement effects, and the swaying can cause significant loss of course if running or riding (please do not drink and ride — it's not worth it). In addition to the tipsy effects, when you try to talk, the letter "s" will become "sh" and occasionally "...hic!" will be added to the end of your chat line. In Patch 1.6, however, words that became profane through this (such as "sit") no longer had the "s" to "sh" change applied. You might, for instance, say "this is an example" and it will appear as though you said "thish ish an example...hic!". Drunkenness also simulates delusions of grandeur, aggressiveness, and/or confidence by making the level on mobs or flagged enemies appear five levels lower, though it doesn't actually modify the mob's stats and you still receive the same amount of experience. See drunk for more information. Being completely smashed doesn't seem to have any new effects, but some, such as screen blurring or turning, are said to appear to worsen. After drinking enough alcohol at smashed the character will cast Drunken Vomit, stunning the character and spewing a green stream of vomit onto the ground. Quantity and types This table charts the quantity of each type of alcohol that must be consumed to reach each level of inebriation. List of Alcohol This section will attempt to list all types of alcohol, but because they are so numerous, it is highly likely more exotic kinds will be missed. All prices are base price, and thus do not factor in discounts. Purchasable Multi-source One-Source 1 (Ethereal Credits) Events Brewfest 1 Conjured via the . Other Profession-based *Links to Thottbot included for quick reference to nodes to fish alcohol from. Quest reward 1Acquired via . 2The quest actually spawns a keg anyone nearby can loot when completed. 3Is acquired freely at the party after completion and receiving an invitation. Loot 1Lootable ONLY from Harkor's Brew Keg, Zul'Aman. 2Lootable ONLY from Mug of Dire Brew, Blackrock Depths. Brew of the Month Club Any brews of the Brew of the Month Club are Unique (24), Bind on Pickup, very intoxicating, cost , and Duration: 14 Days. They are ordered by month availablehttp://www.alliedtribalforces.com/showthread.php?t=8066, and during that month you can only buy that alcohol. All the Brews of the Month share an icon. Tavern tool This section lists all non-Bind on Pickup alcohol and is listed alphabetically. Alcohol that can only be purchased during an event are marked with a symbol. Markups are listed for quick reference for RP Taverns trying to make profits. Faction specific alcohol is marked with a or . Alcohol purchased inside an instance is marked with a . References See also * Drink * Drink vendors Category:World of Warcraft consumable items Category:World of Warcraft drink items